Undress Me, Reno: Story Version
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: The msn convo remastered into story format. Reno POV. RenoxCloud. Oneshot. Rated M for smutness. No real story just sex really. Featuring a horney Reno and a mildly kinky Cloud.


_**Undress Me, Reno**_

_**Don't ask me how we came to be here. All I know is that we are in Cloud's apartment… and he is a very talented kisser…**_

_**"Undress me, Reno", I hear him mutter into the kiss.**_

_**"HELL YEAH!!", I exclaim pulling away from the kiss to fumble with his jeans, "Fucking Hell have you never heard of a zip?? There's a hell of a lot of buttons here!!"**_

_**"JUST SHUT UP AND STRIP ME!", his voice sounds urgent - I think it is because he's really horney… judging by the bulge in his pants I'd say he is.**_

_**"OK OK!!", after much awardness of the button problem I finally get them off.**_

_**Cloud, however, just about strips me in two seconds "Ha-ha I'm experienced now get on the bed!"**_

_**Under my breath, I mutter about him being bossy before happily jumping on the bed, dragging Cloud with me. He lands on top of me and immediately pins me to the bed before capturing my lips in another steamy kiss. I run my hands over his gorgeous chest before I feel him start to move down my body kissing my chest and stomach as he goes.**_

_**I feel his lips go around my cock and I can't help but let out a loud moan as he attempts to take me whole. He uses his hands to keep my hips pinned to the bed so I can't thrust up into his mouth. I urge him on by gently pulling on his red locks, hissing when he deliberately grazes me with his teeth before licking at the afflicted area to soothe it.**_

_**I don't want to come yet but if Cloud keeps sucking me, I know I will. So - with great willpower - I pull his head up to make him stop**_

_**I think he understands because he crawls back up my body, his hardened cock brushing my side on the way up. He grabs my arms and pins then above my head before reaching over to his top drawer and pulling out… handcuffs?! I never thought Cloud would be so kinky…**_

_**I let him cuff me up, curious as to what he is going to do now. Slowly his tongue traces around my nipple and then he sucks at it before licking it again. Bringing my knee up I rub his cock with it to try to bring him back to what I really need - if I had full use of my hands I would grab the lube and slick his cock myself…**_

"_**What's wrong, Reno?", he asks round my nipple.**_

"_**I want you… to… fuck me!", I beg.**_

_**He grins wickedly before reaching out and grabbing the lube before slowly… very slowly… coating himself in it, making a show of rubbing his cock and moaning loudly just to tease me. A low growl escapes my throat and he raises am eyebrow at me.**_

"_**God, I didn't know you wanted me this much, Reno, how long has it been since you last got laid?"**_

"_**Erm... Well… I had that Tifa chick a few weeks back but she doesn't know shit and I have been waiting to pounce on you for ages...", I admit, blushing a little.**_

_**He just lets out a small laugh.**_

_**"Now stop talking and get fucking!", I tell him, regaining my composure.**_

_**He finally dips his fingers in the lube before slowly inserting one finger in, then two. Gasping sharply I urge him on and then I moan as he inserts three, hitting my button.**_

"_**Nyahh, that'll do!", I tell him, afraid I might come just from his touch.**_

_**Before I can even register what has happened he flips me over onto my stomach so that my arms are crossed. "Lift up your hips", he commands, grabbing a pillow and putting it under my hips to give him a better position.**_

_**Without warning, he grabs my hips and thrusts into me. Hard.**_

_**I gasp sharply at the sudden intrusion as it sends white-hot pain shooting up my spine. "CLOUD! Not so fucking fast!"**_

"_**Sorry…", he mutters through clenched teeth - I guess he is trying to stop himself from ignoring me and just fucking me. **_

_**Slowly he pulls back out and then gently pushes back in, going slower this time. Then he hits that place again making me moan in an almost scream.**_

"_**Cl-Cloud, touch me, please!", I beg, wanting release.**_

_**Keeping hold of my hip with his left hand, he slowly drags his nails around my hip until he grasps my cock, stroking it in time with his hard, deep thrusts.**_

"_**Cloud, am gonna-!", but before I can finish I come into his hand. Hard. **_

_**Cloud follows me a few thrusts later letting out a loud groan as he comes.**_

_**After a few moments I pull weakly at the cuffs, "Cloud… un-cuff me now?"**_

"_**Ok", he slowly gets off me, his softened cock slipping out of my ass, then lets my arms down before laying back down beside me.**_

_**Sighing, I turn on my side to capture his lips in another slow, passionate kiss then putting my head on his chest above his heartbeat. **_

_**Putting his arm around me he kisses my forehead before sighing, "Awww we didn't do scat"**_

"_**Gross, Cloud, that's sick!", I exclaim, slapping his chest playfully.**_

"_**I was only joking, my sugar plum", he laughs, Eskimo kissing me and playing with my pony tail**_

"_**Ya know, I think you only want me for my hair, I joke lightly, running my fingers in light circles over his chest.**_

"_**Oh yeah, it's sexy", he smiles, twiddling with my hair then moving his hand back to my shoulders, holding me close chest and kisses the side of my face. **_

_**Smiling, I snuggle into his chest, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**And so ends the story version of a very, very…perverted msn convo…**_

_**Looking back now I have no idea how I even managed - yes… I started it… -hangs head in shame-- to get the co-writer to do it without a drop of drink in either of us…**_

_**But it happened lol**_

_**To see the original convo click here **__**/s/4105266/1/UndressMeReno**___

_**And finally let us know your opinion!**_

_**Hoshika xXx**_


End file.
